


【K】[禮尊]（單方後天性轉）喜歡的漢子忽然變成了超正辣妹，急，在線等 #01#

by kyo696



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 礼尊 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo696/pseuds/kyo696





	1. Chapter 1

“喂喂，聽說了嗎，室長今天在屯所後門外面被紅色大波浪的巨乳辣妹給攔下來了誒……”

“劫色？！”

“啊真的嗎好羨慕。”

“喂喂怎麼可能，這裡好歹是法務局。”

“那就是風流債？”

“啥？室長？風流債？和女人的？我們那個宗像室長嗎——？哈哈哈他沒有在推上出櫃就不錯了。”

“嗯還滿好笑的，本週可以排第一喔。”

“職場花樣作死第一名v”

“你們這樣太過分了！即使室長雖然表面上嚴謹又保守但在私生活中其實是個會在外面和一看就不是正經來路的女性發生不能直接描寫的艷情關係並且因為在多個女性之間徘徊不休而終於有一天被對方找上門來，我們不也一早就發誓要追隨他的嗎！”

“…………先不提你是怎麼在這麼短的時間裡擅自腦補了那麼多，話說你才是最沒資格說別人過分的人啊秋山前輩。”

“誒誒，伏見先生來了，跟他打聽一下？”

“…………”

“…………”

“…………為什麼看著我，你去。”

“不要，我還不想死。”

 

 

 

《喜歡的漢子忽然變成了超正辣妹，急，在線等》

 

 

 

 

“…………所以說，這到底是怎麼回事，可以煩請閣下說明一下嗎。”

“就是因為不知道，所以到你這來了。”

 

與其說是開始偏頭痛，不如說是已經找不到表情來面對眼前情景的宗像禮司，最後選擇半低下頭扶住了額角，好讓自己看起來不至於那麼茫然無措。

 

在對面的坐墊上盤腿坐著的『女性』，與其說是嬌艷欲滴，不如說是沒有一處能讓人聯想到端莊、優雅、可親之類的正面形容；以形象來說過分豪邁的坐姿，更是把原本並不是為了這種姿勢設計的衣物下擺的作用成功地降到了最低。

 

“……那麼，好歹請說明一下事情的經過，看看我……咳，身為異能管理機構的Scepter 4，有甚麼能……幫到你。”

“宗像你眼神一直在飄誒。”

“我想如果您能把腿並起來坐的話就會好很多。”

“喔。”

“那麼，是甚麼時候開始的？——這個狀況。”

“今早。”

“是突然發生的？”

“嗯，睡覺的時候覺得胸口好重，就醒過來了。”

“…………胸口很重？”

“然後睜開眼發現胸前有，”

 

（『啪！』×2）

 

“這——麼兩坨。”

“噗咳！唔、咳咳…………那個，周防，請你不要那樣子拍它們。”

“啊？為甚麼？話說，你知不知道這超重的，時間長了肩好酸。”

“…………不，不必描述詳盡到這種程度。……還有其他情況嗎？”

“然後，我低頭一看，又發現，”

 

（『唰啦—』）

 

“雖然胸前多出來這對玩意，但是雞○和○蛋都沒了。”

“咳咳！！咳、唔、咳——”

“宗像你從剛才開始起是怎麼了，被口水嗆到的嗎？”

“……再說一次，請您，把腿合上。還有裙角不是那樣用的，請放下它，馬上。……話說回來，那件外套就算了（好像是你自己的，謝天謝地），裡面這條有傷風化的裙子您是從哪裡弄來的……”

 

（為甚麼又是吊帶啊又是開叉的……明明已經那麼短了。不過那種誇張的大紅色在這人身上竟然一點也不突兀……啊，第一次對女性的衣著如此在意啊，可惜不合時宜。宗像內心亂七八糟地感慨著。）

 

“喔，我原來的牛仔褲穿不了了，一穿就往下掉，所以……這條是在草薙酒吧里找到的，好像是他喝醉時候穿的。”

“………………我對貴組織的惡劣習性實在不願多做想象。”

“啊？你在說甚麼。”

“沒甚麼。那，頭髮也是？”

“嗯。好多。好熱。好麻煩。快想想辦法，宗像。”

“……這可不像是有求於人的態度啊，赤之王。”

“反正肯定又是甚麼無聊的超能力吧，這種事不是都歸你們管嗎。”

“即便如此，對於沒有先例的案件，這也不是一時半會兒就能立即解決的事情。”

“啊哈，真要派用場的時候就不頂用了啊，藍衣服的。”

“退一萬步說，至少應該先當成特殊案件按程序上報，而不是由氏族首領孤身一人直接前來……話說，你們那邊現在豈不是一片混亂？王忽然變成了女人甚麼的……”

“…還沒人知道。”

“……甚麼？”

“…………總覺得，如果被那些傢伙知道這事的話，好像會變得非常麻煩……而且被十束發現這情況的話我肯定會被玩死的。”

“…………所以說，您是覺得麻煩我就沒關係嗎……”

“不是嗎？”

“即使變了個模樣臉皮還是這麼厚得可以啊你。”

“所以說……”

“——等等，”

“嗯？”

 

一直和周防面對面坐在執務室特設的和式區域、坐於榻榻米上保持著某種奇妙的安全距離的宗像，忽然站起身來，而後把臉靠近到了讓對方似曾相識的（完全沒必要的）距離，神情處於『不會是我想的那樣吧』和『話雖如此我可甚麼多餘的都沒有想你千萬不要誤會』的複雜間距之中，讓周防不由得打了個寒戰。

 

“………………保險起見，我想鄭重地詢問一下，您難道，在這條危險的衣物下面，甚麼都……”

“啊，沒穿喔。”

“…………下面也？”

“啊？”

“………………抱歉，當我沒問。”

 

也不知道對方疑惑的表情是針對『下面的』、『衣物』還是『下面的衣物』中的哪個概念，但對於周防尊這個人缺乏常識的一面，宗像似乎總算有了一個更深入的了解。在意識到眼前這個人並不可能因為生理結構的突然改變這樣荒唐的事情而在性格方面有所遷移之後，他不知是鬆了口氣還是深感苦難地，「唉」了一聲。


	2. 【K】[禮尊]（單方後天性轉）喜歡的漢子忽然變成了超正辣妹，急，在線等 #02#

“喂喂，聽說了嗎，室長昨天下班以後和上次那個正妹一起出現在某女士內衣專櫃誒……”

“約會？！”

“已經發展到‘給你買這件就是為了晚上親手脫下它’的關係了嗎……”

“你那甚麼80年代小黃書的說法啦好下流的感覺。”

“哇我還以為咱們室長只對拼圖有慾望呢。”

“喂好過分啊，你還想不想混啦。”

“不過還真意外啊，室長竟然有那樣的……”

“我還以為他是和服派，一想到或許有天要參加他的結婚典禮就開始腦補時代劇。”

“你現在也可以腦補啊，主題換成極道之夫就可以了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈——”

 

 

 

 

《喜歡的漢子忽然變成了超正辣妹，急，在線等》

 

 

 

 

“這件的話，會不會有點過時的感覺？”

“啊？是嗎，隨便吧。”

“但是這件似乎又太狂野……”

“……還好吧。”

“這件好像會有點裝不下呢。”

“…………你怎麼知道的。”

“……這件…的設計，似乎已經不太適合被稱為內衣了呢。”

“只是兩小片透明布啊。”

“那這件如何？或者再去別的櫃檯看看……”

“我說，宗像啊，”

“是？”

“你還真的是連這種事都不敷衍呢。”

“…………有甚麼不妥的嗎。”

“不，只是覺得你一本正經挑女人內衣的樣子挺有趣。”

“……請不要忘記這都是為了誰。”

“嘛，我無所謂啊，不穿也沒大礙吧？倒是有點搞不懂你為甚麼這麼執著一定要來買就是了。”

“關於這個，還請您務必，絕對，一定要穿上。這不是為了我也不是為了您，而是為了整個城市的風化問題。”

“…………好了我知道了。”

“那麼，就再試試這一件？啊，說起來，得先找找您的尺碼啊。”

“尺碼？”

“您自己知道嗎？”

“……你在說笑嗎。”

 

 

 

 

“那麼，請先把手臂平舉……對，就是這樣……啊，客人的身材真好呢，不過還是盡量穿上內衣比較好喔，也有益於胸部的……”

“呵啊……還沒量好嗎？我好困。”

“啊，請問客人平常一般都穿甚麼尺碼呢？可以做個參考……”

“不知道。”

“誒？”

“我又沒穿過。”

“…………”

“啊、抱歉，請不用在意她說的話……尺碼方面請按照測量的結果給她找相應的就可以了。”

“啊、喔、哈……好，好的。那個，您的男友真是體貼呢……”

“啥？”

“誒？”

“嗯？”

“…………”

“…………”

“啊……（我說錯話了？）”

“嘛——只睡過一次應該不算吧？宗……唔唔！”

“就是這件是嗎非常感謝您的幫助我先帶她去試衣！”

“啊，誒……喔……好，好的……”

 

 

 

 

“宗像。”

“……”

“宗像。”

“……”

“宗像，你在嗎？”

“在。”

“那怎麼不應聲。”

“只是不覺得站在女試衣間門外聊天是一件很得體的事情而已。”

“……喔，我還以為你還在不爽上次的事。”

“…………”

“不過你酒量真的不怎麼樣呢，勸你最好不要在外頭喝酒，不然恐怕你會悔不當初哦。”

“……非常感謝閣下的提醒，可惜已經晚了。”

“哈。你有甚麼不滿的啊，我可是好心讓了你……”

“說實在的如果您能就此中止讓我們彼此都被不堪的回憶所繼續折磨的話題的話，我會感激不盡，發自內心地……”

“——宗像！”

“？！……又怎麼了，周防。”

“這玩意，我不會穿。”

“…………”

“進來搭把手。”

“………………一定得這麼做嗎。真沒想到閣下那個野蠻的腦子不中用到這種地步……”

“不幫的話就算了，大不了不穿。”

“…………好了我知道了。”

 

 

 

話雖如此，小心地打開門、試圖以最小的開門角度擠進去的宗像，眼鏡還是不小心下滑了半公分。

 

“…………請問您為甚麼未著寸縷。”

“你在說甚麼傻話，不脫光怎麼穿這玩意？”

“……這裡好歹是公共場合。”

“不是有門嗎。”

“那也太……”

“之前到底是誰和我在公共桑拿房光著身子廢話了半天的啊。”

“…………”

 

細想起來，好像沒有任何反駁的餘地。

而眼下的洶湧波濤也容不得他再多想。

 

“請轉過身去。”

“啊？為甚麼。”

“正面不容易穿。”

“……好吧。…………唔。”

“怎麼了？”

“不知道為甚麼你在我背後站這麼近有種很不舒服的感覺。”

“……野獸的本能反應嗎。”

“隨你怎麼說……”

“好了，請把手抬起來……唔！……不是那麼高……”

“啊，抱歉，打掉你眼鏡了？……啊，在這裡。”

“不用了！我自己撿比較安全……”

“喂，你的手在抓哪。”

“啊，抱歉，視野太模糊了……好了。……就這樣把手穿過去。嗯，現在稍微向前俯身……”

“……啊，頂到了。”

“…………那也是沒辦法的事。話說請不要分心好嗎，我要扣起來了。”

“哦。…………哇…女人都穿這麼不舒服的衣服嗎。”

“這件事我們無權置喙。……現在有沒有覺得位置不太對？”

“啊？不是裝進去就可以了嗎？”

“…………算了，請自己調整到舒服的地方就好。……不是那樣！不用掏出來！”

“它自己掉出來的啊……”

“……那就是代表尺寸不合適的意思……我去叫銷售人員換一件。”

“啊？又要來一次？”

“別突然轉身！我差點要開門！……”

 

 

 

 

發自內心的說法是，宗像室長現在很疲憊。當天唯一的成就似乎只是終於讓周防穿上了名為內衣的神奇屏障，將阻礙社會風化的危險因子阻隔在內。他把赤之王帶回了私人住所，動機只是安全起見。他覺得自己成功地犧牲了自己，並且不索求任何一種形式的表彰；只要是關於赤之王的事情，他秉持“我一個人就好”的大義原則，尤其不想讓這個一臉沒所謂的熱辣生物為害人間。

 

 

“宗像！”

 

 

——這是今天第幾次了？好像突然變得很依賴他的周防尊，事實上不過是不覺得麻煩他有甚麼不妥而已。

 

 

“又怎麼了？不是剛告訴你洗手間在哪嗎……”

“快告訴我女人是怎麼上廁所的？”

“………………”

 

 

好吧，他連安慰自己的想法都已經放棄了。


End file.
